Changes
by MoonAndIce
Summary: What happened when Simon and Alvin were fighting and Simon pushed Alvin off the table? And when Alvin woke up everythin seems strange? Have you ever seen Ian in a pink dress? Find out! Better than it sounds! Read/Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just another short story for all chipmunks' fans. What happened when Simon and Alvin are fighting and Alvin land hard on floor? And when he wake up everything seems strange?**

It was normal day at Seville household. Dave was in his room writing some new songs for chipmunks and chipettes, Theodore and Eleanor were in living room watching Meerkat Manor. And so were Brittany and Jeanette who keep looking lazily at TV screen. They looked at each other before sighed. Their boyfriends were fighting again, who knows why.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" yelled Alvin. Alvin and Simon were fighting about some stupid thing all over again.

"SEE! IF YOU COULD ONCE IN YOUR LIFE LISTEN WHAT OTHERS WERE SAYING WOULD BE WONDERFULL!" yelled Simon back at Alvin.

"AND WHO SAY I MUST LISTEN TO YOU?" yelled Alvin

Brittany rolled her eyes. Since she and her sisters were adopted by Dave, they get used to Alvin's and Simon's arguments. She knew that these arguments were hurting Theodore from inside but there is Eleanor. She helped him a lot. She is the biggest optimist in their family. Why must Alvin and Simon arguing so much?

"STOP! JUST STOP! I'M OLDER THAN YOU? SO YOU MUST LISTEN TO ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" yelled Alvin. Guess this argument doesn't seem to end.

"OH YEAH? YOU ARE OLDER JUST FOR 10 MINUTES! AND WHAT BIG BROTHER ARE YOU? HOT-HEAD, IRRESPONSIBLE WITH TERRIBLE TEMPER!" yelled Simon.

"Guys…" started Brittany. But she was ignored.

"NOW LISTEN TO ME NERD!" yelled Alvin.

"Guys…" this time was Jeanette. Also, she too, was ignored.

"NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME!" yelled Simon and took step closer to Alvin.

"GUYS!" this time yelled both Brittany and Jeanette. Both boys stop fighting and looked towards their girls.

"He started." Said Alvin. Brittany just kept looking at him. "Don't you believe me?" asked Alvin and looked at Brittany with sorrow in his eyes.

"Not that I don't believe you, but…" she didn't finish. Alvin kept looking at her.

"It looks like your girlfriend don't believe you." Snickered Simon.

"SHUT UP!" yelled angrily Alvin.

"What? It looks like that." Simon replied. But this was mistake Alvin has punched him in jaw with all strength chipmunk could have. Simon rubbed his sore jaw.

In his eyes you could saw flames. In moment where Alvin looked towards Brittany he ran to him and pushed him off the table. Alvin has fell over the table and landed hard on floor.

"Simon! What did you do!" yelled Jeanette and hooped from table to Alvin who was laying on floor.

"I-I…" Simon couldn't find words. Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor were also at Alvin but he was too ashamed to go. Jeanette looked towards Simon. He found disappoint in her eyes. It was hurting him. In a second he was at Alvin too.

"Alvin? Can you hear me?" asked worriedly Brittany. Alvin just groaned and opened eyes little.

"He landed hard on head." Explained Jeanette. " Theo, would you like to go for Dave?" asked and Theodore nodded.

At this point Alvin slipped into unconscious.

**LATER…**

Alvin groaned and sat up in his bed. How did he get here? Oh…Now he remembered. He and Simon have got a fight and Simon has pushed him over the edge of table.

"Ouch!" he cried when he rubbed his sore head. Guess, he landed hard. He looked around.

"_Where are others?"_ he thought. He hooped off the bed. He got slight headache. But he doesn't mind. He must find others.

He went into living room. What surprised him that he wasn't seeing on TV Meerkat Manor but some other documentary about eagles? And Theodore was watching this? He knew that Theodore was scared of eagles VERY much. He doesn't watch movie that has eagles in.

"Hey Theo." Said Alvin and hooped on sofa.

"Alvin! You're awake!" he squeaked. "How do you feel?" asked Theodore.

"Um…My head is hurt me a little but other than that I'm fine." He answered and took a drink from a chipmunks sized mug.

"Um…Theo?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, Alvie?" answered Theodore.

Alvie? Nobody but Brittany is calling him that.

"Aren't you scared of this movie? You know, there are eagles, right?" asked Alvin.

Theodore looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about? Eagles are my favorite animals. They can fly, and it's funny how they can eat mice and chipmunks." Theodore answered.

Alvin nearly choked on drink. He looked at Theodore like he was crazy.

"Theo are you feeling well?" asked Alvin.

"Don't ask me if I'm okay, ask yourself if you're okay." Answered Theo. "And now if you excuse I want to watch documentary. Today they will show how much animal's one eagle can kill."

"Okaaaay…" answered Alvin slowly.

"That was strange." He mumbled to himself.

He went in kitchen.

"_Maybe I will find Eleanor and maybe she will know more about Theo's strange behavior"_ He thought.

He thought he will find Eleanor at fridge. But he found Eleanor running in kitchen like crazy.

"Whoa Elle, slow down!" started Alvin.

"Not, the time" she breathed.

"Where's the fire?" joked Alvin.

"Alvin please stop. You know how much I wish I could lose on weight. And with you, talking randomly wouldn't help either, so please leave me alone." She answered and started running again.

Alvin mouth was wide open. Eleanor wanted to lose weight? Never. She was always happy with het body sculpting.

What is wrong with them?

He went into their room, only to found Brittany. And what was she wearing!

Everything she has on was black! She also had dark makeup and she hasn't got ponytail.

"Britt! What is wrong?" he hurried to her and looked at her.

"Alvin, it's nice to see that you are awake! But please leave alone. I must change my hair color. Ugh, I have a lot of work to do." She told him before turned towards mirror.

Alvin's eye was twitching. Brittany hates all dark colors. And now what is she wearing? She's like an Emo.

"Britt, but I don't understand! Your favorite color is pink and you hate dark colors. And what's all about that makeup and changing your hair color in black?"

Brittany looked at him like he was crazy.

"First black is my favorite color and I hate pink with passion. I think I would be like Barbie in pink or a stupid blonde girl. And second I totally love my style. I love Emo and Vampire style." She added and looked at him flirty.

"I always want to try a Vampire bite-kiss. Why don't we try?" whispered Brittany and licked her lips. Alvin went pale like snow.

"Um…actually I don't feel very good. Maybe next time?" he said before ran out of their room.

"What is wrong with me? I'm dreaming! Somebody please pinch me!" he cried.

"Ouch! What… Jeanette?" said Alvin when Jeanette pinched him.

"What? You've been asking for that." She answered.

"Um…Where are your glasses and what with your hairstyle?" asked Alvin.

"Huh? Ah, that. I don't really like this bunk on my head anymore" she answered and looked at Alvin who was looking at her strangely "And as for glasses." She started."I throw them away." She simply shrugged and looked at Alvin.

"B-but you can't see a thing and what with your school-chipmunk style?" asked Alvin.

"Ugh, don't mention school!" Alvin looked at her with wide eyes. "I hate school! And teachers too. Just because I haven't paid attention teacher has give me a test of Math and I got _another_ F!" Now Alvin started laughing!

Jeanette hates school, Jeanette got F's? And this in Math?

She looked at him like he was crazy.

"These are the best April fools I ever seen!" Alvin kept laughing. He laughed so hard that his stomach started hurt him and felt tears coming. Jeanette laughed too.

"Finally! Finally you lost it, Alvin!" she kept laughing. " Today is not !" she wiped tear from laugh.

Alvin automatically stopped.

"W-what did you say?" asked Alvin and looked at her bewildered.

"I said today is not April's fools day."

She wanted to say something else but he ran away to bathroom.

She shrugged and starts walking away.

**WITH ALVIN…**

He hooped on bathroom counter and took deep breaths. This is too strange. What is wrong with them? Did they lose their minds? Or did he?

"Alvin, you're awake!" Alvin closed his eyes _"please no, please…"_

It was Simon. He ran to Alvin and hugged him. Alvin was too shocked to respond. Simon hated hugging.

"I'm sorry Alvin. I shouldn't push you! I'm so sorry, I love you big brother!" Now Alvin totally lost it.

Simon was never emotional. And now was soooooo emotional!

"S-Simon, please leave me." Alvin said.

"Why? I don't want to."

"I need something to drink. And some fresh air too!" Alvin hurried down the stair when Simon releases him."

When he thought nothing more can surprise him, he saw it!

"Hello sweet-cheeks!" yelled well know voice.

It was Ian. And Alvin was filled with rage and was ready to explode on Ian when he saw what did he wearing. Alvin went pale than snow.

Ian was there with long blonde hairs and pink dress and all over the dress was saying "I LOVE CHIPMUNKS!"

"_That's it! I lost my mind!" _Thought Alvin when he saw all five chipmunks run to him and hugged him.

"Did you miss me?" asked Ian.

"I miss you so much. All six of you!" said Ian and then he looked down.

"Where is Alvin?" asked.

"There, but be careful on him. He doesn't feel very well." Answered Brittany.

But when Ian looked where Alvin was, he saw that he already passes out.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Heh…I think that this story will be a two-shot or something like that.**

**I have been to much on computer today.**

**My headache is killing me!**

**Review ****if you like this story to continue.**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SINCE YOU ALL LIKE FIRST CHAPTER I DECIDED I WILL CONTINUE. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**LATER THAT DAY…**

Alvin groaned and looked around. He lay in bed. Wait! He lay in bed? But he remembered instantly when he looked at his left.

"Alvin! You're awake – again!" yelled chipette in black. Alvin went pale more than snow when Brittany tried to hug him. When he moved backward Brittany looked at him confused.

"I-I…um. I'm not feeling well." He quickly said.

"Oh, Okay!" she answered in sad tone. "And when will we start practicing Vampire bite-kiss? You know how much I wanna try it." Alvin stared at her scarily. Brittany quickly changed topic.

"And? Do you like Uncle Ian's new dress? I totally love it! Well, I would like this dress more if it was black not pink…" she didn't finish. She looked around. Alvin was nowhere in sight.

**WITH ALVIN…**

He quickly ran from Brittany. Well, he wants to live. He ran into living room. What he saw he couldn't believe it.

Theodore was dressed like eagle and his behavior was also like that. He chased Eleanor.

"ELEANOR! COME HERE!" he yelled but Eleanor continued running.

"Not, uh, the time!" she breathed back. "One, two, three, four…." She kept saying when running.

But what surprised him the most is that, Eleanor was so thin like Brittany. He stared.

"ALVIN! COME HERE BIG BROTHER! GIMME A HUG!" yelled a well known voice. Alvin eyes went huge but before he got any chance to react, Simon was there and already hugging him.

"I thought you were dead! You can't die Alvie! I'm your little brother. I would be lost without you!" Simon kept saying and started crying in Alvin shoulder. Alvin was speechless. He tried to console Simon.

"I'm Okay Simon. I-I won't d-die." He told him "At least I hope so." He muttered and looked around.

Alvin stared at couch. There was monster. The ugliest woman he ever saw. She got long blonde hair and pink dress. Was that Claire? And then it happens! That monster has looked at him and…and…that was too scary to tell.

"Alvin! Oh I'm so happy that you're okay. Tell me. Do you like my new outfit? I love pink dresses and you know why? Cause they are beautiful!" Said Ian and walked towards him.

"_I lost my mind! I completely lost my mind!"_ he kept saying to himself.

"Ian! You're here already? Oh I'm so sorry! They haven't got a right dress size for me and I feel terrible now!" said voice, which Alvin knew well. He turned around and started babbling.

There stood Dave with purple dress and high heels. Alvin's jaw falls open.

"Dave! You're finally here. I waited for hours." Started Ian.

"Sorry, but I searched through magazines for new make-up." Answered Dave.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Dave.

"What about them?" asked Ian and pointed towards chipmunks.

"Ah, they will be fine. I already told them. Eleanor will training, Theodore can play, Simon can watch cartoons, Jeanette must started learning Math-"he looked sternly at her.

"Yeah,yeah whatever." Answered Jeanette and started giving make up on her eyes.

"As for you Alvin…I think Brittany want try something." He said and pointed at Brittany who was standing at doors. She looked at him flirty. Alvin eye started twitching.

"Bye!" said both, Dave and Ian and closed doors.

"_This is ticket to my doom!"_ thought Alvin.

"Oh Alvie!" said Brittany flirty.

"No…" replied Alvin.

"Come on. Alvin."

"No." and started moving backward. But for some strange reason he couldn't move.

"Alvin, come on." Brittany was in front of him. Everyone stood next to him and looked what will happen.

"Alvin…"

"No!" cried Alvin and struggled

Brittany was so close. She whispered him something in ear.

"W-What d-did you s-say?" asked Alvin-

"I said: Alvin wake up!"

"What?" Alvin was now confused.

"WAKE UP. ALVIN WAKE UP!" she yelled.

Alvin closed eyes and then opens them. He was in living room on floor. He looked around. Everything was familiar. He stared at his siblings. Then he react.

"!" he yelled and ran to his room.

Others stayed in living room, confused.

"What has gotten into him?" asked Brittany confused.

"I-I don't know." Answered Simon.

"I think you should hug him and apologized. And most important - be NICE TO HIM. " Said Jeanette to Simon.

"Yeah…maybe." Replied Simon.

**WITH ALVIN…**

He yelled and ran to his room and hopped on his room. He quickly put pillow over his head. He was trembling. They are so strange. He definitely lost his mind.

The he realized.

He hooped from bed and ran downstairs. When he looked at others was relieved that they were normal and that he was having bad headache.

"_This was all only a dream?"_ he asked himself.

"Alvin? Are you okay?" asked Brittany.

Alvin looked at her then smiled.

"YES! Oh my God! Eleanor! You're fat!" he said and hugged Eleanor who was confused."Theodore you're back to normal! You're not behaving like eagle anymore!" when he mention eagle, Theodore started trembling. Alvin hugged him. "Oh and Theo?" Theodore looked at him. "Don't watch these strange documentaries too much. Okay?" asked Alvin.

"Jeanette! You're back to school-chipette style! And you're wearing glasses! And….and…You don't have any F's right?" asked Alvin. Jeanette slowly shook her head.

"Britt! Oh God I miss my girl!" he looked at her and hugged her. "you know, even If you think that pink color is for Barbie you're much better than that crazy Emo-Vampire chipette with Vampire bite-kiss fetish!" he said and kissed her.

"WHAT?" yelled in confusion Brittany.

"Uh Alvin I'm here too?" said Simon. Alvin looked to Simon and Simon was coming to him.

"Look I'm sorry…" Jeanette nudged him. "big brother. Are we good now?" asked Simon and was preparing to hug him when he saw Alvin pale like snow.

"Is something wrong?" asked Simon.

"I accept your apologize but please don't hug me and don't call me big brother!" Alvin replied.

Then he heard doors open. In room stepped Dave. And he was normal!

"Alvin how are you feeling? Should I call doctor?" asked Dave.

"No I'm fine." Answered happily Alvin.

"And by the way, Alvin. Ian is on phone. When you were unconscious he called and has apologized to us. I think he was telling truth." Said Dave

Alvin looked at others. They all nodded. Alvin shrugged and walked towards Dave.

Brittany asked through her smile "Do you think he has a concussion?"

"Definitely!" answered Jeanette , also through her smile.

Alvin and Ian were talking for about 10 minutes. Then Alvin remembered one such a important question.

"Hey Ian?" asked Alvin.

"_Yes?" _

"Just to be sure…" Alvin started. "Do you have any pink dress?"

**THE END**

**This chapter was shorter than first one. **

**But I still hope it's okay.**

**Yes, Alvin was this dreaming when was unconscious. **

**I hope it was funny enough.**

**Now, just please post a review and tell me what you think about this short two-shot story.**

**Today I might upload one new story. If I will have time, of course.**

**So, see ya!**


End file.
